1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire forming method and a tire forming mold, and more particularly to a forming method of a tire in which letters and lines having different colors are formed in a side wall portion, and a tire forming mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for the purpose of enhancing a fashion property or the like, there has been known a pneumatic tire (hereinafter, sometimes referred simply to as a tire) in which letters and lines having different colors are formed in a side wall portion. Particularly, the pneumatic tire in which the letters and lines of a white rubber are formed on an outer surface of the side wall portion may be called a white letter tire, a white line tire or the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-8612 describes a forming method of a pneumatic tire in which an embossed mark including a white letter is formed in a side wall portion of a tire. Specifically, a green tire is formed by burying and attaching a white rubber body in a concave portion provided in a side wall rubber body for forming a side wall portion, and laminating a thin and black rubber sheet on a surface thereof, and the white rubber body is exposed by pressing a metal mold having a concavo-convex portion coinciding with a pattern shape such as the letter to the side wall portion at a time of vulcanization forming, applying a buff treatment to a convex portion of the concavo-convex surface formed in the side wall portion, and removing the black rubber sheet.    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-8612